canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluckette Sunshine
Sunshine (or "Sunny", as she prefers to be called) is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Sunny was born on October 12, 1993 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Pound and Pumpkin. She is a light orange female Nerdluck with green eyes, who wears a blue ribbon on her head. Sunny is the very serious, hardworking, diligent, courageous, and decisive the leader of the group, who is a devoted student in the art of using laser guns and martial arts. As a strict adherent to laser gun and martial arts training, she is bossy, strong willed, and has a very strong sense of honor and justice. But, sometimes Sunny's bossiness can be a bit too much for the ever patient Cherry. She is the most diligent of the five in her studies of laser guns and martial arts, and even enjoys practicing laser gun training, martial arts, reading, and meditating in her spare time. Sunny decides to pour every bit of strength and energy into bettering herself and pleasing her parents. She is in a steady relationship with her boyfriend, Razz the son of Nawt and Nawtenia. Sunny loves Razz, even though she can't stand his prankster personality, and tries to keep her boyfriend in line when his pranks get out of hand. Sunny has said when and if she and Razz get married, she will be putting a stop to his mischievous ways. Family Rounda (grandmother) Pound (father) Pumpkin (mother) Mango (brother) Blaze (brother) Leela (sister) Round (uncle) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Cherry Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Laurelyn Fourth, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Jai, G.E.N.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Rita Peaches, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam Legend, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Gloria, Irene, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Mojo Jojo, Nega Sauria, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Sunny, Cherry, Meeki, Leena, Lavender, Lemon, and Vina.png|The Nerdluckettes The nerdluckettes and Chocolate.png|The Nerdluckettes and Chocolate Pumpkin + kids.png|Pumpkin with Sunny and Blaze Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Orange characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists